


No Gay No Way!

by helix_felix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyunjin is a confident gay, seungmin is a panicked gay, this started out with an actual plot but then it just turned to crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helix_felix/pseuds/helix_felix
Summary: Basically Hyunjin meets Seungmin while he was swimming and they both think the other is hecka cute





	No Gay No Way!

**Author's Note:**

> INSTEAD OF STUDYING FOR EXAMS I MADE THIS

SEUNGMIN POV

(the song is breathing by ariana grande)

Just keep breathing

and breathing

and breathing

and breathing

and i all i gotta keep

keep on breathing

 

I was persistent to beat my time. It is currently 4 in the morning but that is the usual for me. I have a swim meet and I have to win. So, that is why I am here, swimming at 4, when everyone would still be sleeping.

 

Feel my blood running

Swear the skys falling

How do I know if this shits fabricated?

Time goes by and I cant control my mind

 

I swam and hit the stop button on my phone. 27:13. I could do better than that. I have to do better than that if he was going to win.

 

Just as I was about to swim again, I heard the front door of the swimming complex (is that what theyre called??) and looked up to see a tall boy walk over to me. He bent down and became eye-to-eye with me.

 

"What the heck dude? Its 4 AM. Why arent you asleep?"

Since the guy was so close to me, he could see that the guy was mildly attractive. In a hetero way though. Im not gay. 100% het. Oh so straight.

 

"I could be asking you the same question."

 

"Well, my guy, my name is Hyunjin, nice to meet you.  Whats your name?"

 

"Seungmin."

 

"Cute"

 

"What"

 

"Soooo why are you here at 4 AM? I mean dont you have school tomorrow-I mean today?"

 

"Yeah but I have a swim meet and I have to beat my time."

 

"So instead of sleeping, you know like a normal person, you, cute guy named Seungmin, are swimming to beat one smol time?" Hyunjin put his first two fingers close together (Idk how to describe it in words).

 

"Look I just need to beat my time."

 

"At 4 in the morning."

 

"Yes"

 

"Hold up hold up" I jumped out of the pool, turned off my music, and began to walk over to him. "Why are you here then?"

 

"I got bored at my house. So I came here. Basically the only thing in walking distance."

 

"You got bored," I looked down at his phone, "at 4:23 in the morning?"

 

"Pretty much, yeah." Hyunjin shrugged.

 

"Weirdo."

 

Hyunjin quickly turned his head to face toward me. "Why Ariana?"

 

"What?"

 

"Why are you playing Ariana Grande?"

 

"Because she makes good music???"

 

"But breathing? hAA the irony. Get it? Like just keep breathing but to swim fast, you got to hold your breath." Hyunjin giggled. It was a very cute giggle. But a het giggle. I am totally not gay. I 100% like girls. oh yeah. 100%

 

"Are you high."

 

"High on life ma guy."

 

I found myself smiling for some reason. How was he was laid back?

 

"You want to go get some starbucks?" Hyunjin looked up from his phone.

 

"Did you forget its 4 am?"

 

"Its open 24 hours there."

 

"Fine," I shrugged, "but were taking my car."

 

"Never going to pass up a free ride." Hyunjin laughed while they were leaving.

"Can I play music?" Hyunjin whispered while seated in the car.

 

"Play whatever you want." I smiled while pulling out of the parking lot.

 

He grabbed my phone and put on Hard Carry by Got7 and started to dance to it.

 

"Youre embarrassing" I laughed.

 

"Now, since you handed me your phone. I could basically do anything. I could post something on Instagram. I could text your ex. I could read your search history. out loud."

 

"Have at it buddy. I dont have much to hide."

 

"But-lil uwu seungie- today is not that day. For I am going to see if your music taste is trash or not."

 

"Whatever you say, Hygiene"

 

"Did you just call me H Y G I E N E??"

 

"Yup"

 

"I hate you. If you werent taking me to my favorite place in the whole world, I would punch you."

 

"Like it would hurt." I smirked, trying to hide my smile.

 

"H E Y"

 

HYUNJIN POV

It is currently 4 AM and shes still not home. She said she would be home around 11 but its way past that. She usually texts me if shes staying at some guys place for them to- where is she?

I called her again. Voicemail. Again.

"Hey mom, its Hyunjin. I dont know if you will hear this or sober enough to hear it, but I was wondering where you were" I ended the call and flumped (thats a word right?) down onto my bed. I needed to take a walk. Yeah. Maybe go swimming or something. I went outside and walked until I saw the light of  the swimming building. Before I walked in, I could hear Breathing by Ariana Grande playing. Just as I was opening the door, the person had stopped swimming and was checking their phone. I walked over to where he was and bent down to his level. Woah. Hes cute. Wow. I am oh so gay. Gayest of all gays. Gay is my middle name. 100% homo. He had brown hair and sparkly brown eyes. I didnt really know what to say so I just said the first thing on my mind.

 

"What are you doing here at 4 AM?"

 

I kinda forget what he said after, because I couldnt take my eyes off his lips. Fast forward a little bit and I was in his car. I forgot his name and I forgot how I got here. All I know is that Im currently sitting in the cute guys car, on cute guys phone, picking a song that cute guy may like. I picked Hard Carry because 21/10. I danced along to the song. Before the song ended, I put my number into his phone as ^Hyunjinnie❣️^ and he didnt seem to notice. I looked at his spotify playlist and saw that 90% of it was Day6 n O I C E

I played I Loved You and we both sang until we came to the forgotten location. Ayyyy its Starbucks. I got out and saw that Seungmin was already inside.

 

"Wait up!"

 

Walking inside, I could smell the aroma of the coffee beans (it that poetic enough).

 

"Hyunjin. You look like an idiot. Youre standing there with your eyes closed."

 

"I am renewing my senses, dearest Minnie."

Cute Guy blushed as I said the nickname. UWU I MADE CUTE GUY BLUSH AYYYYY

 

"Just come order something"

A cheery guy came up to the counter and said

"Hi My names Minho and welcome to starbucks."

 

"Hey can I get a tall vanilla frappocino (idk how to spell it)"

 

"Sweetie darling, my little Seungmin. You are NOT getting a vanilla frappocino. Youre not a sterotypical white girl."

 

"I like what I like leave me alone."

 

"Look Minho, erase the vanilla thing and put two tall pumpkin spice lattes."

 

"Yes and IM the stereotypical white girl."

 

"yes"

 

The sat down while Minho prepared their drinks.

 

"So, MinMin, whats popping?"

 

"Huh"

 

"Hows life"

 

"Its good. I just need to lower my time for the swim meet but thats about it."

 

I drooped my head and layed it on the table "Were still talking about this? Its literally just a race dude"

DID I JUST DUDE ZONE HIM??? I THINK I DID WHAT IF HE THINKS IM HET?? OH DARN IT

 

After, we got out drinks and walked out of the starbucks. He offered to take me home and I agreed.

 

Before soon, we were here.

 

"You know, whenever I meet a cute guy, he usually gives me a kiss good night." I smirked.

 

"Well I dont want to get a strike."

 

"A what."

 

"Well I already got a warning. So if I get another one, Ill get a strike."

 

"Ohhhh."

 

"Well good night Hyunjinnie. But just so you know, Im straight."

 

"So are noodles until they get wet!" I called back while unlocking my houses door.


End file.
